


Water lilies

by Celestlian



Category: Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Canon Era, Disney, F/M, Het, Romance, people of colour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: In the Sultan's garden, a strange encounter takes place.





	

Sadira was, if anything, afraid. 

Maybe she was afraid because it was night, or it was unnaturally cold, or the water lilies on the pond seemed to move with minds of their own. Either way, she was afraid, although the street mouse would never admit that, not in a million years. 

 

So instead, she waited.

 

Sadira looked at the water lilies again. They held an eerie aura, the moonlight reflecting off their pale selves. The petals danced through the slight breeze that swept through the night of Agrabah. She let a small smile grace her face, watching as the flowers moved in a never-ending circle. 

Wait. Were they supposed to do that? 

The witch frowned, stepping closer. She slowly conjured up sands, the own sand on the ground swishing quietly beneath her feet. She was nervous. What flowers made her nervous? They weren't supposed to - they were supposed to be still and pretty, and were supposed to be meek.

But then again, the princess of Agrabah was named after a flower, and she wasn't the daintiest person to ever walk this earth either. 

 

Sadira stepped closer again, biting her lip. Her eyes darted round before she deemed it was safe. She then sat down at the water fountain, staring at the pond with a sort of longing that she hadn't felt before. She took a water lily and stared at it. The water lilies suddenly stopped moving. The feeling nearly overwhelmed her, but she kept her ground. What was she feeling? 

 

Ah, yes. It was that sort of feeling that should never be said, but at the same time it was so...so...

 

Dreaded? 

 

Was that the word she was looking for? 

 

Sadira suddenly became uneasy. Slowly, she looked up. Brown eyes met pale blue, and she screamed, but immediately a hand covered her mouth. 

 

"Ssh." 

 

The man removed his hand from her mouth. Sadira narrowed her eyes, annoyed. 

 

"You could have just told me to shut up." 

"Well that wouldn't be gentlemanly, now would it?" 

"What does gentlemanliness have to do with it? It's just as vulgar putting a hand over someone's mouth." 

"I had to. There was no other choice." 

"Oh really? Well _Mozenrath_ , next time you should keep an open mind."

 

The man chuckled at this. Sadira smiled slightly at him, trying not to notice the smoldering look he gave her.  

 

"You're funny." 

"So are you." 

"I meant in humour." 

"And I meant you're just really weird."

 

Mozenrath smiled evilly. It put Sadira on edge. 

 

"What has weirdness got to do with it? No one takes a water lily from a pond." 

 

Sadira shifted her attention to the white flower in her hand. It was still just as alive as it was when she picked it up. She looked at him before putting it in her hair. She didn't notice the wizard's breath hitch.

"You're using magic to keep it alive aren't you?" 

Mozenrath smirked. "You could say that." 

"Smart Sadira. Dumb Mozenrath." 

"Dumb novice, smart expert." 

"Hey!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper, whacking his arm. Mozenrath hissed in pain and snarled. 

"Don't do that." 

 

Sadira's eyes focused on the thing hanging from his neck.

 

"Really? Couldn't you just give up your gauntlet?" 

"Now now. You know I want power." 

"And I don't. What's your point?" 

"My point  _is_...oh damn it all." 

 

Mozenrath kissed her. Sadira's eyes widened before she kissed back, her eyes slipping closed. Then the man broke the kiss and grinned madly at her, almost to the point of charm. Sadira stared at him. 

"You just kissed me." 

"The water lily brings out your eyes." 

"Oh, shut up." 

 

With that, Sadira pulled Mozenrath towards her by his collar and planted her lips on his.


End file.
